


You Know I’m in Love With You Right?

by SolariaLunar21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And angsty, LIKE SERIOUSLY YO, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Read at Own Risk, THIS IS DEPRESSING, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic in a way that he should end up here; with Derek of all people lying beside him in the same spot where they’d met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I’m in Love With You Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically got the idea for this...a few hours ago and Sammy aka slythatheart kind of prodded me to write it so...I did. And major thanks to her on this as well for beta-ing and helping me fix and make this better! If you would like warning's for more go to the end notes!

It was ironic in a way that he should end up here; with Derek of all people lying beside him in the same spot where they’d met. Four years had passed since he was just a sixteen year old with a history of panic attacks and a newly made werewolf for a best friend. They’d defeated so many different enemies and gotten out alive, so it was almost funny that now, when nothing seemed amiss, was the time that spoke of the end for both of them. The hunter had come out of nowhere, hadn’t even cared that Stiles was human, and shot them both in the chest with wolfsbane laced bullets. Stiles' hands ached from where she had brutally stomped on them, breaking his fingers with her heavy boots until there was no way he could do anything useful with them. Like dial on his phone, or even try to dig the bullets out of Derek. He’d been forced to watch as she’d taken a wolfsbane laced knife to Derek’s hands and felt his heart break at the other man’s screams. At least Stiles figured it was laced with wolfsbane; Derek wasn’t healing at all.

The whole time she hadn’t said a word, just smiled creepily as she cut them both repeatedly, making the wounds fatal no matter how quickly they were found. Stiles didn’t know how long it had been since she’d left, all he knew was that each breath was harder to take then the last. He turned his head slightly to the right where Derek lay and was surprised to find him staring back. They’d been through so much together since that first meeting in this spot and yet Stiles felt that what they really had between them was just beginning.

The attraction he felt for Derek wasn’t new to him, he’d felt its stirring as far back as that first meeting, it was like a comfortable warm blanket by this point. The deeper feelings, the l-word type feelings, those had been developing for years. It was unspoken between them, since Stiles had graduated high school, that there was something there. At that point Stiles had known Derek well enough to tell, even from the small shake of his head at Stiles' silent inquiry at his graduation, that it wasn’t time for them yet. That Derek wasn’t there, and upon more reflection that he wasn’t either. Now though, he wished they hadn't left things as they were, that they'd had the courage to try even if they were scared it was too soon. They’d been so close; Stiles had known it deep within his bones how close they’d been to finally giving in. So that’s why it didn’t surprise him when he felt warm, blood-slick fingers caress his own.

“This is where we met,” he whispered, even though it took him almost a full minute to get out and made him feel even closer to death then he was before.

“I know,” was the soft reply.

“You know I’m in love with you, right?” It was hard to speak, but he needed to make sure that Derek knew; that there was no doubt in their last moments together that that’s how Stiles felt. Derek nodded slightly and Stiles felt as his weakening heart leapt at the acknowledgement.

“You know I’m in love with you too, right?” Derek croaked back and Stiles took some of his remaining energy to nod. Stiles felt the tears grow anew, this time not from pain, but from the utter grief he felt for the life they could’ve had. An awkward first date where Stiles picked Derek up at the loft and Derek complained about the Jeep. An uncomfortable but perfect first kiss. Months and months of build up to finally having sex. He mourned the proposal he would never hear, the vows that would never pass Derek’s lips. Even further down the line; the children they’d never get to have, whether through adoption or surrogacy. Derek’s own eyes dripped tears and Stiles just knew that Derek was grieving the same things. Just as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness the pressure on his fingers increased and he knew no more.

                                                                                                                   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott was the one that found them there not even fifteen minutes later, the almost full moon in the sky shining brightly on their mutilated bodies. He’d felt it as soon as Derek died, the rush of the Alpha power pulsing through his veins, and he gave into instinct and ran. He hadn’t expected to find another body with Derek, let alone the one person aside from his mother that had been a constant his whole life. The wolf inside of him ripped and tore to break free, to mourn his Alpha and his best friend, but he kept it inside. Utterly human sobs echoed out of his throat as he bent over the bodies and his only thought was that at least they’d died together.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with Stiles and Derek being killed by a random hunter and the depictions of their last moments together. If you feel this is too much for you please do not read.


End file.
